Reality
by L-mouss
Summary: Naruto yang baru saja selesai dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di sekolah harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi polisi mesum yang merupakan wali sekaligus pasangannya tapi apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? fic pertama saya jadi maaf kalau rada aneh. /Rated M/KakaxNaru/Yaoi/Lemon/dll.


**REALITY**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : M**

**PAIR : KakaxNaru**

**GENRE : General**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, ONE SHOT, LEMON, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**A/N : Saya author baru disini, dan ini fic pertama saya(fic pertama udah lari ke rate M). Saya sudah memperingatkan soal Lemonnya dan Pairnya jadi kalau tak suka silahkan klik icon back sebelum anda menyesal kemudian. Dan bagi yang 18 tahun kebawah dilarang baca nanti dosanya tambah banyak loh#ditimpuk (nggak sadar sendirinya baru enam belas tahun tapi udah bikin beginian).**

* * *

**REALITY**

* * *

"Hah, hari ini melelahkan sekali." Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tepat di depan televisi. Menyalakan tv dan memindah-mindahkan channelnya.

"Tidak ada acara yang menarik." Mematikan tv dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Apa Kakashi sudah pulang yah? Ini kan baru jam empat, dia kan biasanya pulang jam lima. Tapi kenapa jaketnya ada di sini dan terlebih kenapa ditaruh sembarangan?" Berjalan menuju salah satu rak yang ada di dekat tangga dan mengambil sebuah jaket yang tergeletak di sana.

"Sebaiknya aku lihat saja dikamarnya." Naruto menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kakashi yang berhadapan dengan pintu kamarnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya dan " Tidak di kunci, apa ia lupa menguncinya? Sebaiknya aku masuk saja." Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang bisa dikategorikan sangat luas. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat satu ranjang berukuran King size, sebuah sofa tepat di depan jendela besar yang biasa digunakan untuk menikmati pemandangan diluar, beberapa rak buku, dan sebuah lemari berukuran raksasa yang dipenuhi pakaian-pakaian.

Naruto memeriksa seluruh isi ruangan, melihat jika ada yang tidak biasa. "Kakashi apa kau ada disini?" tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto berjalan ke lemari besar, membuka dan menaruh jaket itu di dalamnya kemudian mendekati ranjang dan duduk dipinggirannya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara kecil dari dalam kamar mandi. "Apa ia sedang mandi ya, sebaiknya aku keluar saja."

Naruto berdiri dan baru saja akan melangkah keluar kamar ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seorang pria berumur sekitar 25 tahun keluar dari dalamnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan sebuah handuk kecil bertengger di lehernya. Rambut keperakkannya yang masih agak basah dan beberapa bulir air mengalir di dada bidangnya membuat orang yang melihat pemandangan ini akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang model terkenal termasuk naruto sendiri.

Rona merah menjalar di wajah Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar sebelum sebuah suara bariton menginterupsinya. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto berdiri terpaku, tidak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya selama beberapa detik sampai sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kakashi.

"Umm.. A-aku tadi melihat jaketmu dibawah dan aku berpikir apa kau sudah pulang atau belum karena ini baru jam 4 sore, ja-jadi aku mengecek kamarmu tadi. Dan ka-kau lupa mengunci pintunya tadi." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap karena Kakashi kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Begitukah. Tadi aku pulang duluan karena suatu hal. Aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada, dari mana saja kau, Naruto?" Kakashi merapatkan dirinya ke Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri melangkah mundur perlahan karena mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakan (baca : mesum) dari Kakashi sampai punggungnya menabrak daun pintu kamar Kakashi. Kini ia terjebak diantara pintu dan tubuh Kakashi yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tadi a-ada sedikit urusan di sekolah dan aku harus menyelesaikannya kare—umm.." Ucapannya terpotong karena Kakashi menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman dalam dan memabukkan itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit sampai Kakashi memutuskan kontak diantara mereka berdua.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah sedangkan Kakashi hanya berdiri menatapnya kemudian kembali mencium Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini Naruto berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya dan tidak membiarkan lidah Kakashi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kakashi menggigit bibir bawah Naruto untuk mendapatkan akses ke dalam mulutnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak tapi ia tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah kesempatan bagi Kakashi untuk mencicipi isi dalam mulutnya. Kembali French kiss itu terjadi.

'Kenapa aku mempunyai wali yang mesum seperti dia.' Naruto membatin. Kakashi memutuskan kontak diantara mereka sekali lagi. Ia menjilati dan menggigit kecil telinga Naruto membuatnya melengguh sesaat, ya hanya sesaat karena Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara-suara yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Kakashi mencium pipi Naruto dan sekilas mencium bibirnya. Turun kebawah tepatnya leher Naruto dan mulai membasahinya dengan lidahnya. Mengecap, menghisap dan akhirnya menggigiti kulitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana. "Akh.." akhirnya Naruto gagal untuk menahan suaranya sendiri.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mendorong Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya namun kekuatan Kakashi yang merupakan seorang polisi nyatanya lebih besar dari pada kekuatan Naruto yang hanya seorang siswa sekolahan biasa sehingga semua usaha Naruto untuk melawan akan berakhir dengan sebuah kesia-sian.

Usai meninggalkan tanda di leher Naruto, Kakashi berkata pelan. "Kau tau Naru, dua hari ini aku selalu sibuk dan tidak bisa memuaskan kita berdua. Tapi hari ini—" menghentikan ucapannya sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan "—Kita akan bermain sepuasnya." Naruto harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Bagaimana ini ia mempunyai kegiatan di sekolah besok. Dan kalau ia tidak bisa berjalan besok atau ia harus pergi dengan segala macam penutup ditubuh untuk menutupi kiss mark Kakashi maka lebih baik ia mati saja.

"ahh.." Naruto mendesah ketika Kakashi menyentuh putingnya dan memelintirnya hingga mengeras dengan sendirinya.

"Kashi ja-jangan, besok aku harus ke sekolah dan aku punya banyak kegiatan besok. Jika kita melanjutkannya aku tidak bisa pergi besok. Dan aku akan dihukum." Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya sementara, hanya sementara karena ia kembali melanjutkannya.

"Kalau seperti itu baguslah karena besok juga aku libur jadi kita bisa berdua seharian. Masalah hukumanmu biar aku yang urus."

"Tapi Kaka—uwaaa.." Ucapan Naruto terputus karena Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala Bridal style dan membawanya keranjangnya. Ditaruhnya Naruto di atas ranjang danmenindihnya dengan tubuh seksinya.

Diciuminya bibir Naruto dengan rakus. Menghisap hingga memerah dan membengkak. Meminta akses ke dalam mulut dan ketika Naruto tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya karena Kakashi yang tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana seragam. Menjilati seluruh bagian dalam mulut Naruto baik deretan gigi, gusi sampai lidah. Memelintir lidah Naruto hingga pemiliknya kelelahan.

Perlahan dibukanya kancing kemeja Naruto hingga benar-benar terbuka, dilepasnya kemeja itu dari tubuh Naruto kemudian membuangnya kesembarangan arah dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang terbalut kulit tan eksotis dan dua buah puting susu yang berwarna merah muda yang mampu membuat siapa saja(maksudnya semua seme) tidak mampu untuk bernafas sesaat.

Menatap tubuh dibawahnya secara intens. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, jangan ditanyakan lagi sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Walaupun ia sudah pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Kakashi tapi tetap saja ia masih malu jika ia harus ditatap secara intens begitu oleh Kakashi.

Menghirup aroma tubuh yang palingdisukainya kemudian mencium sekilas bibir yang sudah membengkak itu dan mencium leher jenjang itu. Turun kebawah sampai ditengah dada Naruto. Bergeser sedikit hingga tepat di puting sebelah kiri milik Naruto. Mengecupnya singkat kemudian mulai menghisapnya hingga membuat Naruto mendesah keras. Tangan kirinya memelintir puting kanan Naruto membuatnya mendesah semakin keras. Tangan kanannya menjelajahi tubuh bagian bawah milik Naruto dan sampai di celana miliknya. Dibukanya kancing celana itu dan diturunkannya hingga sampai dilutut. Terlihat sesuatu yang menggembul di celana boxer berwarna orange milik Naruto. Diremasnya kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang sedari tadi membuat Naruto meremas remas seprai dibawah mereka.

"Ahh Kashi... sesak, tolong lepaskan"

"hmm?" Kakashi bingung dengan maksud Naruto.

"Lepaskan boxer itu." Ahhh sekarang Kakashi sudah mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Diturunkannya celana boxer milik Naruto dan sesuatu yang sudah menegang sedari tadi akhirnya muncul kepermukaan. Kakashi berpindah ke puting sebelah kanan sementara tangan kanannya mulai meremas kejantanan Naruto yang kini sudah tidak terbungkus apapun itu. Setelah puas, Kakashi menciumi perut naruto, terus turun hingga pusarnya dan menjilatnya hingga naruto tertawa perlahan karena geli. Turun lagi hingga ia berhadapan dengan kejantana Naruto. Dikecupnya ujung kepala penis itu dan merasakan cairan pre-cum milik Naruto. Dijilatinya kejantanan Naruto dan mulai melahap sepenuhnya kejantanan yang bisa dikategorikan kedalam ukuran cukup besar. memainkan lidahnya di kejantanan Naruto kemudian menghisapnya keras.

Tangannya mulai meremas sisa kejantanan Naruto yang berada diluar mulut Kakashi dan memaju mundurkannya hingga membuat naruto mendesahkan namanya.

"Ahh.. Ka-kashi a-aku sudah..." Kakashi yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan.

"AHHHH,,..." Naruto menyemburkan benihnya didalam mulut Kakashi. Dilepasnya kejantanan Naruto dari dalam mulutnya. Menatap keadaan Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah karena baru saja mencapai klimaksnya. Dibasahinya jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan cairan sperma Naruto yang sudah bercampur liurnya sendiri sementara tangan kirinya membuka celana yang dikenakannya. Setelah melepas celananya ia juga melepaskan celana milik Naruto hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama polos diatas ranjang. Dimasukkannya satu jari kedalam lubang milik Naruto membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan karena ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Sshh, sabar Naru, kau tahu sebentar lagi kau akan menikmati ini." Dan dengan itu ia menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang Naruto. Membentuk gunting ia mulai melebarkan jalan masuk untuk kejantanannya yang berukuran sangat besar itu.

"Akhh.." dapat! Kakashi menemukan titik prostat milik Naruto. Menambah satu jari lagi dan ia terus menghantam sweetspot Naruto dengan jari-jari itu.

"Akh.. akhh.. Kashi ahh.!" Kata-kata itulah yang terus keluar dari dalam mulut Naruto setidaknya sampai Kakashi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang Naruto.

Kakashi memposisikan kejantanannya dan

"NAARUUUUUTTTOOOO!"

"Byuurr!"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya seperti disiram oleh air dan ia mendengar namanya seperti diteriakkan dengan keras oleh seseorang. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat kakak keduanya—Kyuubi— tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidur miliknya sambil memegang gayung kamar mandi milik mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur terus anak bodoh? Cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi."

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga Naruto menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ketika ia menyadarinya ia melihat kebawah tepatnya ke celana miliknya dan benar saja karena daerah itu terlihat basah dan lengket.

Ia baru saja mengalami hal yang biasa terjadi pada keseluruhan remaja laki-laki yang tengah menjalani masa pubertas di bumi ini. Ia mengalami mimpi basah. Dan ia berharap bahwa kakaknya tidak menyadari hal itu karena menurutnya mimpi basah sangatlah memalukan dan pasti Kyuubi akan bertanya hal apa yang dimimpikan olehnya.

Cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar minimalis miliknya. Sebelum itu ia mengambil terlebih dahulu handuk miliknya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Ia meninggalkan kakaknya yang ternyata sudah selesai bersiap sedari tadi dan tinggal berangkat menuju ke universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Disela kegiatan berlarinya ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung ditembok rumahnya. Matanya membelalak seketika saat menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Itu artinya ia hanya mempunyai waktu lima belas menit sebelum gerbang sekolahnya benar-benar ditutup dan jika ia terlambat, maka yang harus dihadapinya adalah seorang guru bk yang sangat sadis dalam menangani siswa-siswi yang terlambat.

Ia mengutuk semuanya. Baik tidurnya yang sangat lama seperti hewan yang sedang berhibernasi, mimpinya yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri sangat dinikmati, dan pria yang membuatnya bisa bermimpi seperti itu.

Namun jauh di dasar hati Naruto, ia sangat berharap bahwa mimpi itu suatu saat nanti akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ya, semoga suatu saat nanti ia bisa hidup bersama pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

AAHHHHHHH!#teriakhisteris. Nggak nyangka bakalan bikin cerita beginian sebagai fic pertama#sembunyidikolongmeja.

Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf klo fic ini nggk mutu sma sekali#pundungdipojokan.

Terima kasih buat para readers sekalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yg nggk jelas keadaannya ini.#bungkuk2.

Jaa ne..#lambai tangan with a big smile.

*Gaamble Boy*


End file.
